Gods Reading The Lightning Thief
by Gaara'sKitsuneQueen
Summary: The Gods receive a note and a box; in the box are the books of the Percy Jackson series. The note states they must read the books to learn about their own fate. As they do they learn how the demigods feel about them and what demigods must go through to survive. The story starts 3 years before the series starts.


**Chapter 1 **

Hermes was just leaving Olympus after giving Aphrodite her new makeup that she wanted to try, when he noticed another package in his bag that read.

To: Hermes, Apollo, Ares, Dionysus, Aphrodite, Athena,  
Artemis, Chiron, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades  
please open together.  
Mount Olympus  
600th Floor  
Empire State Building  
New York, NY

Hermes curious about the package started back toward Olympus. When he got to the throne room, Zeus was there arguing with Poseidon. "Excuse me Lord Zeus" Hermes tried to get their attention, without success.

"What is it Hermes?" Athena asked walking over to see what the commotion was about.

"I got a package for Me, Apollo, Ares, Dionysus, Aphrodite, you, Artemis, Chiron, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. And Zeus and Poseidon are fighting so…" Hermes trailed off.

"What there's a package for me?" Zeus said turning from his fight with his brother to Hermes, who by the way rolled his eyes.

"Not just you Lord Zeus but also me, Apollo, Ares, Dionysus, Aphrodite, Athena, Artemis, Chiron, Poseidon, and Hades." Hermes explained.

After debating he called everyone and Hades, and after taking a vote on whether they should open it or not; which by the way no one knew why they shouldn't open it. Hermes opened it to find… "What?!" he yelled looking at what was inside.

"What is it?" Ares grunted. "They are books! Who the HADES sent us a bunch of books?!" After Hermes outburst and almost everyone getting annoyed they started to leave. When Athena intrigued by the package of books found a note inside.

"Hey; there's a note" she called everyone back.

_**"Dear gods and goddess, before you dump the books, I suggest you read them. It has yours and your children's fate."**_

"Does it say who sent it?" Artemis asked, as Athena shook her head no.

"If it has our fate does it mean it has the future?" Apollo spoke up.

"I think we should read it" Athena finally said. So Hades picked up the first book and read

"Percy Jackson and the Olympians, the Lightning Thief"

Poseidon froze at the mention of his son. Why was there a series about him, he only just turned nine?

Athena noticing Poseidon reaction asked "Do you know who Percy is Poseidon?"

"Read the book" was all he said in reply.

"I Accidentally Vaporized My Pre- Algebra Teacher"

Hades read.

"Does that mean Percy's a half blood?" Apollo asked.

"Then that would mean his Pre-Algebra teacher is a monster" Chiron put in.

"Let me read" Hades glared.

**Look I didn't want to be a half-blood.**

"Well then his Algebra teacher is defiantly a monster" Apollo pointed out.

Poseidon glared he wanted to know what was happing or going to happen to his son, because as it is Percy had no clue about the gods.

**If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is: close this book right now.**

"That's not good advice" Chiron stated.

"WILL YOU LET ME READ?!" Hades yelled. After a minute of silence he smiled and continued.

**Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life.**

Hades blinked and stared

"That can kill them," Artemis put in.

**Being a half-blood is dangerous. It's scary. Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.**

All the gods (with the exception of Ares and Artemis) and Chiron were quiet remembering and morning for their children/students, think of all there past children's/student's lives. Hades took a deep breath and started up again.

**If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think its fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened.  
But if you recognize yourself in these pages- if you feel something stirring inside- stop reading immediately**

"Well…If you say so" Apollo smiled and made his way to leave.

"Idiot" Artemis muttered before Zeus told him to sit back down.

**You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before they sense it too, and they'll come for you. Don't say I didn't warn you**

Ares snorted. "Ohhh creepy," Apollo laughed.

"He means monster I assume," Chiron stated more then asked.

**My name is Percy Jackson.  
I'm Twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.  
Am I a troubled kid?**

"I'd think; you're going to a boarding school for them'" Ares laughed.

'Well then he has three more years of normalcy at least' Poseidon thought.

**Yeah. You could say that**

"I was right!" Ares cheered.

**I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things started going bad last May, when our sixth grade class took a field trip to Manhattan, twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus - **

Hades paused. I don't think that's very smart, he thought to himself. "What idiot would do that?" Ares shouted.

**-heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff.  
I know- it sounds like torture. Most Yancy field trips were.  
But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes.**

"Well I agree with Ares this mister Brunner guy is not that smart, twenty-eight children that are from a troubled children academy" Chiron shook his head.

**Mr. Brunner was middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee.**

"Oh I guess I'm the idiot" Chiron laughed with the gods.

"But if I'm there I most think he's very important" and everyone grew quiet. Well until Hades broke the quiet to continue.

**You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep.**

"Well I'm glad he likes me" Chiron smiled softly.

**I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble.  
Boy was I wrong.  
See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway. And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim. And the time before that… Well, you get the idea**

By the time Hades had finished all the gods were laughing. "Poor Percy," Chiron chuckled.

**This trip, I was determined to be good.  
All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich.**

"Did he say of peanut butter-and-ketchup?" Aphrodite asked appalled.

"Grover, I guess you gave him another chance," Chiron said to Dionysus.

**Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled. He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his leg. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.**

"Young Percy seems  
Nice yet I wonder why  
He does not know" Apollo said counting the syllables on his fingers.

Artemis glared at her brother "Stop it!"

**Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip.**

"But that's no fun" Ares grumbled. "Now I want to know how he got this probation" Apollo stated.

**"I'm going to kill her," I mumbled**.

"THEN DO IT ALREADY" Ares shouted, glaring at the book.

**Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter."  
He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch. "That's it." I started to get up,**

"YES FINALLY SOME ACTION!" Artemis turned towards Ares and glares "SHUT THE HADES UP!"

**But Grover pulled me back to my seat.  
"You're already on probation," he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens."  
Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there.**

"Should have" Ares grumbled, sulking that he didn't.

**In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into.  
Mr. Brunner led the museum tour.  
He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of real old black-and-orange pottery.  
It blew my mind that this stuff survived for two thousand, three thousand years.**

"That's not that old" Dionysus pointed out,

"Well to a human perspective…" Chiron tailed off. Dionysus just grunted.

**He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a stele, for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting, but everyone around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dobbs, would give me the evil eye.**

"Is it a monster?" Poseidon asked seeming slightly angry.

"I think so…" Chiron looked pitiful at the book.

"But why do you care Poseidon?" Athena cut in. Poseidon ignored her and told Hades to keep reading.

**Mrs. Dobbs was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last teacher had a nervous breakdown.**

Hades paused "That sounds like one of my Furies"

Poseidon glared "You're sending a Fury to a twelve year old that doesn't even know?" he growled out. Everyone turn towards him.

"Read" Poseidon commanded of his brother, who obliged.

**From her first day, Mrs. Dobbs loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn. She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now, honey," real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month.**

"Isn't a month kind of extreme" Apollo said,

"She's a fury" Zeus pointed out that fact again.

**One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight, I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dobbs was human. He looked at me, real serious, and said, "You're absolutely right."  
Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art.  
Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said, "Will you shut up?"**

"Watch he's going to get yelled at" Hermes said snickering. Poseidon gave a sort of half smile, but otherwise said nothing.

**It came out louder than I meant it to.  
The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story.**

"Of cores now I stop" Chiron muttered to himself.

**"Mr. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?"  
My face was totally read. I said, "No sir."  
Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele.  
"Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?"  
I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it.**

"Big surprise there!" Ares laughed out, Poseidon shot a glare toward him before asking Hades to continue.

**"That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"**

"It had to be that?" Zeus moaned.

"Can we skip this part?" he asked after a second. Athena glared at her father, "No."

**"Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because…"  
"Well…" I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god, and—"**

"King god? Chiron correct that boy!" Zeus glared.

"I will" Chiron said, slightly frowning.

**"God?" Mr. Brunner asked.**

"See" Chiron smiled.

**"Titan," I corrected myself.**

"No you didn't Chiron did!" Apollo cut in.

**"And… he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters -"**

"He doesn't have to repeat his name so much" Poseidon said, but still happy his son new the answer.

**"Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me.  
"-and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," I continued, "and the gods won."**

"Well of course we did" Ares said proudly.

**Some snickers from the group.  
Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'"**

"I don't like that girl" Artemis said. Apollo looked at her sister before saying

"Okayyyyy moving on."

**"And why, Mr. Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"**

All the gods turned to Chiron "How's he suppose to know? He doesn't know about us being real!" Poseidon spoke first, while most nodded and agreed. Chiron never replied.

**"Busted," Grover muttered.  
"Shut up," Nancy hissed her face even brighter red then her hair.  
At least Nancy got picked on, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears. I thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know, sir."**

"I think I want to see if he knows…" Chiron interrupted answering Poseidon's question.

**"I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson, Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach.**

Most of the gods' eyes glazed over, as if remembering.

**The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note,**

Poseidon along with his two brothers shot a look at Chiron "Happy note?" Poseidon muttered to himself.

**It's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?" The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses.**

"I like this boy!" Artemis said agreeing whole heartily with his last statement.

**Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson." I knew what was coming. I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?" Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go- intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything. "You must learn the answer to my question," Mr. Brunner told me. "About the Titans?" "About real life. And how your studies apply to it."**

"Why'd he say 'about the Titans', he already answered that." Ares snorted.

**"Oh." "What you learn from me," he said," is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson." I wanted to get angry; this guy pushed me so hard. I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted: "What ho!" and challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who had ever lived, and their mother, and what god they worshipped. But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I had never made above a C- in my life. No-he didn't expect me to be as good; he expected me to be better. And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly.**

"Some names are hard to spell…" Apollo said, muttering a curse when Artemis shot a snug look at him.

**I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one sad look at the stele, like he'd been at his girl's funeral. He told me to go outside and eat my lunch. The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue. Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city. I figured maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York State had been weird since Christmas.**

Athena along with most of the gods shot a confused look at Zeus "Looks like you're mad father" Athena stated. Everyone but Poseidon was trying to think of what made him so mad. But all Poseidon thought was 'he most of found out, that is why he is mad.

**We'd have massive snow storms, flooding, and wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in. Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing. Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from that school-the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere.**

"Why would they be at a museum on a school day if they weren't with the school?" Apollo asked aloud, but when no one replied he huffed.

**"Detention?" Grover asked.**

"Why would I give him detention?" Chiron scoffed, "He did nothing wrong."

**"Nah," I said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean-I'm not a genius." Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?"**

Chiron chuckled, along with Apollo and Poseidon.

**I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it.**

"And we did not need to know that" Artemis rolled her eyes.

**I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home.**

"If she loved you she'd send you back" Athena commented, half talking to the book, half talking to her-self, much to the amusement to the others.

**She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send me right back to Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years and I was probably going to be kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me.**

Poseidon gave a sad knowing smile; he'd seen Sally with that look before.

**Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized cafe table. I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends-I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists-and dumped her half eaten lunch in Grover's lap. "Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray-painted her face with liquid Cheetos.**

"Cheetos, Those chips things right?" Athena asked; not knowing this particular department. "There crunchy cheese things!" Apollo exclaimed happily.

**I tried to stay cool. The school counselor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temple." But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears.**

Hades backtracked, after reading the last sentence and looked up at his brother, "Poseidon" Zeus glared.

Poseidon bowed his head, "I swear Poseidon, if you broke the oath" Zeus snarled.

All Poseidon did was stare back "You broke it to." He muttered childishly.

"POSEIDON!" Zeus bellowed at this point. Hades stood stunned, had he been the only one to keep the promise; the sacred oath?

"Both of you!" Hades yelled dropping the book on the floor.

Athena jumped up and went between the brothers "Do you remember the note? The books will tell Peruses answers, our fates!" She said desperate to get them to calm down.

"If you're boy, chooses wrong Poseidon" Zeus threatened glaring.

"He is only nine! If he choose wrong all we must do is get him to choose right!" Poseidon glared back. "You will not touch him" he seethed before sitting back down. "Continue reading brother." Hades picked up the book; he started after glaring at his brothers.

**I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, "Percy pushed me!" Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us. Some of the kids were whispering "Did you see-" "-the water-" "-like it grabbed her-"**

Hades and Zeus shot looks at their brother "That confirms it" Hades hissed glaring.

**I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again. As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc, etc, Mrs. Dodds turned on me. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester.**

"She probably has" Hermes muttered, looking sorry for the boy.

**"Now, honey-" "I know," I grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks." That wasn't the right thing to say.**

"Oh course not" Dionysus snorted, "She's a monster."

**"Come with me," Mrs. Dodds said. "Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. I pushed her." I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death. She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled. "I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said. "But-" "You-will-stay-here."**

Poseidon's eyes widen "You said it was a fury? You sent a fury after a twelve year old that has no idea!" Poseidon yelled.

Hades eyebrows nit together "I usually wouldn't… something most have happened, something" Hades said, even if his brother sired a hero he wouldn't send a fury after a twelve year old that didn't know anything.

"Continue reading" Poseidon commanded.

**Grover looked at me desperately. "It's okay, man," I told him. "Thanks for trying." "Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked at me. "Now!" Nancy Bobofit smirked. I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare.**

The gods fell silent in till Ares had to say "I wonder how many times he used the deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare?" the gods all turned their heads and stared.

"Ok moving on" Aphrodite said.

**Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on. How'd she get there so fast? I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at a blank place behind it. The school counselor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things.**

"That is defiantly not it" Chiron said.

**I wasn't so sure.**

"Well at lest he knows something going on" Athena said.

**I went after Mrs. Dodds. Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel.**

Chiron grimaced, as Poseidon shot glares at him.

**I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall. Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop.**

"If only it was that" muttered Poseidon. The other gods have had heard him, smiled sadly. Just because they couldn't interfere all the time doesn't mean they don't care.

**But apparently that wasn't the plan. I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section. Except for us, the gallery was empty. Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling.**

Poseidon's eyes flashed dangerously and he gave a growl "She better not touch him. You better get in there Chiron."

**Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it…**

"She did" Ares laughed

**"You've been giving us problems, honey," she said.**

"What does she mean by that?" Poseidon asked.

"Why would you send a fury after a twelve year old, even if he's Poseidon's son?" Athena asked Hades who looked deep in thought "I- I'm not sure"

Olympus fell silent, thinking. "Any ways we'll never know if you don't continue reading" Aphrodite surprisingly said that.

**I did the safe thing. I said, "Yes, ma'am."**

"At least he's being smart… He must have gotten that from his mother" Athena said, looking disgusted at Poseidon.

**She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?" The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil. She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me.**

"Oh how wrong you are" Hermes said, chuckling sadly, he felt sorry for the boy, he shouldn't have to learn about us like this, he thought.

**I said, "I'll-I'll try harder, ma'am." Thunder shook the building.**

"Father most have found out about Percy" Athena said.

**"We are not fools, Percy Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."**

"Confess? Confess what? That he's a half-blood?" Poseidon looked confused, as did the other gods just what was going to happen.

**I didn't know what she was talking about. All I could think of was that teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room. Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on Tom sawyer from the Internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book.**

"Illegal stash of candy, really now?" Hermes grinned "I like your boy Poseidon" He said pointed to the book looking happy.

**"Well?" she demanded. "Ma'am, I don't…" "Your time is up," she hissed. Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shivered hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons**.

"Yep that is definitely a fury" Hades said nodding his head, as Poseidon glared at him.

**Then things got even stranger. Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand. "What ho, Percy!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air. Mrs. Dodds lunged at me. With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword-Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day.**

"Ah Anaklusmos" Chiron smiled nodding his head.

"It is his, by right" Poseidon nodded.

"I love that sword" Ares muttered to himself "Should be mine."

**Mrs. Dodds spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes. My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword. She snarled, "Die honey!" And flew straight at me. Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword. The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water. Hisss! Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me. I was alone.**

Chiron looked confused for a second "I must not want to tell him," Poseidon and the other gods looked at him, was he serious? He was just attacked and he didn't want to tell him? "At least not yet" He added as an afterthought when the gods continued to stare.

**There was a ballpoint pen in my hand. Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me. My hands were still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or something. Had I imagined the whole thing? I went back outside. It had started to rain. Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt."**

"Yes I would have used the mist." Chiron nodded, like that would solve everything.

**I said, "Who?" "Our teacher. Duh!" I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about. She just rolled her eyes and turned away. I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was. He said, "Who?" But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me.**

"Grover can't lie at all" Chiron laughed softly.

**"Not funny, man," I told him. "This is serious." Thunder boomed overhead. I saw it had started sitting under his umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved. I went over to him. He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson." I handed It had started his pen. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it. "Sir," I said, "where's Mrs. Dodds?" He stared at me blankly. "Who?" "The other chaperone.** **Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher." He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you alright?"**

"That's the end of the chapter" Hades declared, and handed the book off to his brother.

**AngelicKitsuneQueen:  
I finished this chapter! All I did differently is that I bolded the whole book lines, at least I thought I did. If I missed some please feel free to tell me. I hope you all enjoyed it and I hope you will favorite, follow, and review! There will be no fixed publishing point for the next chapter but I will try to get it out soon. Luv all you guys lots, see you next time!**


End file.
